


Bean Bags, Babies and Billy Bookcases

by whyamIalwaysLoislane (Whyamialwaysloislane)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, IKEA, M/M, meet cute, runaway siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyamialwaysloislane/pseuds/whyamIalwaysLoislane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Stiles wants is a bean bag and Derek loses his sister in the maze that is IKEA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bean Bags, Babies and Billy Bookcases

**Author's Note:**

> I really like Bean Bags okay.  
> I have a teeny weeny massive writers block problem and this was all I could muster, so I'm sorry that it sucks a little...

"Do you really need that?" Scott looked across at Stiles, who was knee deep in a pile of bean bags.

"Yes. If I am having my own home I am having a bean bag." Stiles elbowed a god awful yellow bean bag out of the way to find the red one he'd spotted before.

"Do you really need this many?" Scott raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." Stiles deadpanned as Allison as Lydia came into view. Lydia had a yellow shopping bag hanging from the crook of her arm, which was bustling with three different colour sheet, a pillow and a crap load of napkins. Asking his friends to help him pick out stuff for his apartment had seemed like a good idea at the time. It was a big time for all of them really; Lydia was facing the breakthrough into the global maths stardom with her new formula, Allison and Scott were getting married in four weeks and homebunny Stiles was moving out of his fathers home for the first time at the ripe age of 23. Which is why they were all in Ikea watching Stiles wrestle with adulthood.

"One bean bag, stiles. One." Lydia held up one finger as a threat and raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow.

"Fine." Stiles moped, hands locating the blue bean bag he'd seen before and wrapping his arms around it.

"Come on let's go find you a desk." Lydia looped her free arm through Allison's and began skipping off, following the arrows as they plunged deeper into Ikea. 

"Do I really need a desk, Scotty?" Stiles asked, pleading eyes catching Scott's.

"You're artist, Stiles. Of course you do." Lydia called back, using Allison's arms to pull Scott up to their pace leaving Stiles to plod behind them, hugging his bean bag to his chest. He stuck his tongue out at Lydia's back and began dragging his feet. 

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles was debating between a leather spinning chair and another leather spinning chair when he felt something collide with his side, knocking into him and making him topple over and face plant the bean bag he was holding on his shoulder. 

"Ughhh." Stiles groaned, rubbing his shoulder. Whereas the bean bag stopped any damage to his cranium his shoulder broke his fall and it was throbbing. "Ow!" 

"Oh my god, I'm sorry!" A smooth voice came from above Stiles and the weight on him was scrambling away from Stiles. "Are you okay?"

"I think I'll have a wonderful bruise I can tell all my friends that I wrestled a dragon to get." Stiles laughed, moving to sit up  when he noticed the  hand outstretched and waiting for him. Stiles flushed and took the hand. Once he'd been straightened out he took in his tackler. The man was tall, built like a brick which is probably why Stiles could feel a bruise blossoming across his stomach, he had dark hair and rather expressive eyebrows. Oh, and also the guy was drop dead gorgeous.

"I'll testify." The dork grinned revealing slight bunny teeth, contrasting the dark stubble dusting the man's chin. 

"Why where you running that fast in Ikea man? Did you really want a hot dog? Really need to pee? Get angry at the arrows telling you which direction to go? Now the last one I agree with. Damn you arrows you can't tell me what to do!" Stiles flailed, moving to scoop up his bean bag and smile at the man. The man's jaw was a little slack and his eyes were caught on Stiles' lips.

"Oh.. Erm... no, I err, my sister, she ran off and my mom's gonna kill me if I don't find her." HE dragged a hand through his hair and sighed. "She's closest to me, so here I am at 27 chasing a seven year old round Ikea." He chuckled to himself and looked towards Stiles. "I'm gonna go find her." The man pushed around the spinning chair on it's side and 

"Do you want help?!" Stiles blurted out. "I mean it's a big store, and I'm the reason you've lost her so I might as well help!" Stiles shrugged and looked down at his feet. 

"Yeah, yeah, that'd be nice." The man smiled. "Derek, my name, it's Derek."

"Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski at your service." Stiles bowed, waving the bean bag slightly in the air. 

"Stiles?" Derek asked, beginning to walk. Stiles skipped into a pace with him. 

"Polish, sadistic family. I couldn't pronounce either of my names, but I could manage Stiles. So Stiles I became." Stiles laughed. "So what does this sister of yours look like?"

"She's about yey big," he referenced to the middle of his thigh, "brown hair, and she was wearing a t-shirt with a wolf on it and she really likes the rug bit in here." Derek referenced to the store. 

"Then we'll start there!" Stiles grinned, hugging the bean bag closer to his chest. 

"How come you have a bean bag?" Derek asked, eyebrow quirked as he stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Err... I'm moving out for the first time and I've always wanted a bean bag, so it was the first thing I got, however if I left it in the shopper that Lydia's holding, I would no longer have a bean bag. Keep it secret. Keep it safe." Stiles nodded, arms tensing around the bean bag.

"Nice Lord of The Rings Reference," Derek laughed, kicking the arrows with the toe of his foot. 

"Huh, nerd." Stiles laughed, looking up and smirking. 

"Says the guy who made the reference in the first place." Derek laughed, front teeth indenting his lips as he closed his mouth. 

"So Derek, what do you do for a living?" Stiles asked, filling in space and harnessing opportunities to look at this man's face.

"I'm a mechanic, down at Alpha Repairs." He replied, rubbing his thumb on the sleeve of his jacket as he walked. "What about you?"

"I'm an artist, comic books to be precise." Stiles nodded. "Monthly schedule, which is how i can afford Lydia's expensive taste." He laughed. "And how I can afford to fund my bean bag addiction, which seriously is a problem."

"You'd get on well with my sister's kid, my older sister Laura, she spawned the devil I'm sure of it, but he loves everything he can jump on. The couch, the dog, me. It helps if it's fluffy."

"You're not fluffy?" Stiles questioned.

"Apparently my jumpers are 'so soft they are like fur' and my hair counts." The man laughed, stepping around a small kid tornadoing past. 

"You should put that on your CV, or Tinder profile." Stiles smirked.

"I could even add can actually read Ikea instructions really well." Derek nodded, smirk hanging off his lips.

"Oh a man after my own heart." Stiles fake swooned and laughed. "I could use your help with the way Lydia's going."

"Is Lydia your girlfriend?" Derek asked, eyes sweeping the floor awkwardly.

"Nope, Single pringle me kiddo, no commitments here as of now." Stiles grinned. "Well apart from my ever lasting love towards bean bags and bearded men." Derek stumbled over his own feet, falling flat on his face. "Shit, Derek!" Stiles released the bean bag and flung himself at the fallen man. "Are you okay?" 

"DER-BEAR!" A high pitched voice screeched as a small bundle of brown hair and purple fabric jumped onto Derek's back. The small child looked up, big hazel eyes blinking in Stiles. "Who are you?"

"I'm Stiles, I met your brother by the spinning chairs." Stiles smiled, picking up the bean bag and letting it hang by his leg. 

"Hewwo Swiles." The little girl said around her fist. "Are you Derek's friend?" 

"Derek would like to get up." The girl wriggled around hanging onto Derek's back as he stood up. He moved around and grasped her waist, pulling her in front of him and holding her balanced on his hip. If Stiles' had ovaries they would be bursting. "I see you've met Stiles." 

"DEREK!" A taller version of the little girl ran towards them, brown hair flowing behind her majestically. Was this family just born models?

"Aunty Laura! You're going the wrong way!" The little girl sat on Derek waved at the woman approaching.

"You found her good, mom was going crazy." She scooped up the little girl and turned to Stiles. She gave him a slow once over. "And who is this?" 

"No one of consequence. Go Laura. Flee." Derek pushed at the woman's back and she gave Stiles a small wave and allowed herself to be shoved away. "Sorry about her, really no one should have to go through the torment of meeting my family."

"They seem fun." Stiles laughed. "I imagine Christmas dinner's are just the bomb diggity." 

"Bomb Diggity?" Derek mumbled, laughing at the floor. "Say do you want to go get a hot dog?" 

"Throw in an ice cream and I'm yours." Stiles winked.

"So Ice cream then?"  Derek asked, a smirk in his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Insert Shameless Plug [here](http://whyamialwayslois-lane.tumblr.com/)


End file.
